Definition
by EscapingReality2297
Summary: Gray is his usual self, with his bad stripping habit, and of course is just plain reckless. But one day when he meets a new girl named Booke and together they find their own definition of love. Sprinkles of Mystogan!I sighed "She's kinda cute I guess." Gray/OC
1. Meet Brooke

Defintion

**Disclaimer: I in no way own Fairy Tail, even though I did invent my original character**

**Gray's POV**

"Gray... Your clothes." Cana reminded me.

"..."

I sighed. I just came here and my habit just_ had_ to kick in now, didn't it? Whatever. I may as well go on a mission, it's not like I have anything better to do anyways. Just as I was about to go and see the Mission Board Cana said something for the second time already,

"Gray you're clothes... "

"AH!"

Okay! So what? My bad habit will probably NEVER be fixed, I will live with it forever. Walking up to the Missions Board, I saw a mission that was just perfect for me. But just when I was about to pick up the mission and leave the guild, the doors of Fairy Tail opened to a girl who suddenly screamed out,

"Where's Makarov?"

And of course, Erza being the scary girl she is, she whipped out a sword and aggressively replied,

"What do you want with the Master?"

"Oi, oi, oi. Calm down there, I'm coming already. It's been a long time hasn't it Brooke?" Makarov calmed the fuming Erza down and smiled at the other girl.

**Brooke's POV**

"Che! Yeah, I guess you can say that. But, I've got a favor to ask, if you don't mind." _Heh! He hasn't changed a bit, still gray and puny..._ I thought to myself.

Makarov raised an eyebrow,

"And what would that be?"

My shoulders loosened up, but only an inch or so. The red-head, who was observing me saw this, then hesitantly made her sword disappear and coolly walked back to talk to the women at the bar. An equipper huh? Interesting.

I looked around the guild. Everyone had pretty much gone back to whatever they had been doing before.Except the guy who was next to a bulletin board that said "Missions Board". He was staring right at me, making me feel kind of uncomfortable… I shook my head from one side to the other , whatever, back to reality now.

"Makarov, I need to talk to you. But not with all these people around, since it's pretty important." I told him and wauted for any reaction from the old man.

The old shrimp sighed at me and jumped off the counted, while picking his nose.

"Yeah I'm coming. _GEEZ_… Oh by the way Brooke, how are your parents doing?" Makarow grumbled.

I froze. It was as I felt a jolt of pain going through my body almost causing me to lose my balance. It felt as though a strong electric wave was going through my veins.

I looked at Makarov. It looked like he understood that I needed to talk about them… And of course, there was also another problem, but I'll tell him about that once we're alone. He followed me outside and without a warning, a hot tear slowly made a trail down my cheek.

**Gray's POV**

Okay… so now there was a girl who just came through the doors, automatically asking for Gramps and now they were talking outside… That's not weird. She was kind of pretty, I guess. She had black hair like me, except her hair was curly and reached down to her shoulders. Her eyes were filled with curiosity and in the color of deep brown and she was only about three inches shorter than me. Pretty tall for a girl.

She wore knee high, tight black shorts together with a blue tank top and a light, white sweater. It was so strange, even though her eyes were filled with curiosity, the rest of her features looked like they were in an indescribable pain…

"Hey! Droopy eyes, why you starin' into space?" Natsu yelled from the spot besides Lucy.

And that's all it took to stop me from thinking about Brooke.

"You wanna fight squinty?" I yelled back, ready for a fight.

**Brooke's POV**

I sighed and began to tell Makarov what had happened.

"Well, when I got home after horseback riding, I saw them… just laying there. Blood covered everything… The killer had written _'I warned you'_ in dad's blood across the walls. Mom was burned with some kind of horrible fire magic; she almost looked like a large piece of coal." I said as I shivered at the horrible memory of my parents.

I couldn't stop the blazing tears from falling. It just hurt too much whenever I thought about it. Even though it was painful to remember, I still continued to talk,

"Dad was barely able to move. So I ran to him and he told me to come and see you and tell you what happened."

I could feel my voice tremble while I still heard Dad's voice in my head: _"Brooke, I'm sorry that I had to leave you so soon, but I want you to live a happy and free life. I know it will be hard but I want you to go to Makarov and tell him everything that you have seen here. The people who murdered us are long gone and they may never come for you. But I will be watching you and I will always love you. It may be my time to say good-bye to you, but I want you to see the rest of the world…" _And he was gone. Just like that, without another word.

As I told Makarov the message my dad had left me before fading away I saw his expression. It was PITY. But, then he said something really unexpected.

"Brooke, how would you like to be a member of Fairy Tail?"


	2. The First Mission

**Learning What Love Is…**

**Chapter 2**

**The First Mission**

**Brooke's POV**

"What? What made you ask that? I don't even know what the mages of the guild are supposed to do? I am from a royal family... to suddenly be a mage of Fairy Tail… ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME?"

I looked angrily at Makarov; he looked hesitant, he looked as though he was in a deep trance trying to choose his words cautiously,

"I don't exactly know what it is like to be a royal, but it seems you need some help. I know you Brooke, and as much as it hurts your pride, you obviously need help hearing your story."

_Crap… he's right. I hate this. Why did this happen to me? Dammit… I hate this_

_"Makarov... By any chance you got any room for a new mage?"_

_I sighed. Well, this is the only thing I can do for now. Either way as much as I do hate it, the fact still stands that he's right. I do need a some kind of job and place._

_It looks like I have to get used to calling the hairy shrimp Master…_

Looking at Makarov now, although his physical height is very short, his heart is so warm… like a sweet campfire surrounded with friends to laugh with.

So after our little talk, Makarov basically explained to me the process of a guild. The mages (including me) just reach out for a request on the missions' board and go out to complete it. When the mission is accomplished you receive your money and you return to your guild and this process goes on and on. Huh, sounds pretty simple… but I'm still pretty nervous.

**Gray's POV**

Okay well I just found out that chick Brooke just joined our guild, and it was kinda obvious to me anyways that she looked well… clueless. I was drinking water when I saw that she had cried, I didn't say anything because, I think at the moment she just needs some distance. Then, when I watched Mirajane stamp on the Fairy Tail symbol on her neck, I wasn't really all that surprised. We've been getting a lot of new people in the guild lately… All well. Time for me to choose a mission. I can't believe I still didn't choose a mission! Ugh, the water I am drinking is melted ice that I had made out of my magic. Seriously I may as well be dead if I can't get any food next week. Maybe I could do a mission with Brooke. I mean she looks nice, and this way I'll get to know what magic she uses.

I walked up to the missions' board only to see that Brooke is right next to me.

"Hey, my name's Brooke, yours is?"

Wow, without that intimidated look she had earlier, she looks really… _cute_.

"Hey Brooke, I'm Gray, your first time looking for a mission?"

I should slowly get to the subject. I saw a small flicker in her eyes. She tunelessly pouts and nods.

"Well, what do you seem interested in? I could help if you want." I felt my cheeks flush a little, damn talk about first impressions eh? But, while I felt stupid I saw a small smile as she replied calmly,

"Yeah. Actually do you think you can do one mission with me? We can split the reward half. half. B-but you dont have to, if you don't want to."

It seemed pretty obvious that she needed help, and honestly her stuttering was pretty cute. I couldn't help but chuckle,

"Sure, lets chose a mission then."

Once we finally chose a mission, I was tired. It was helping a town get rid of some stupid gang or whatever, seemed simple enough. We decided to meet up in front of the guild later tomorrow.

**Brooke's POV**

Well I guess I was lucky because Makarov gave me 1,000,000 jewels which was totally unnecessary but I took it anyways (I am a terrible person) I got a nice place in the middle of Magnolia. I think I can get used to living here, its really peaceful, quiet, and this place is full of nice people. But what if those people who killed my father come here and ruin this friendly town?… That holds me responsible right? Dammit. I shouldn't be thinking about that! I need to move forward and follow this life by seeing more of the world. Although I didn't see much, I think these missions will take me anywhere acroos the country! I'll follow Dad's advice,just thinking Dad's voice made me tear a little bit as his voice echoed through my head "_But I will be watching you and I will always love you. It may be my time to say good-bye but I want you to see the rest of the world. Good-b-…"_

I sighed heavily, it's normal for you to be depressed when someone in your life is gone but it really hurt me. I never really knew a lot of people to begin with and my father was one of those people who I really loved… great, if I don't sleep I'll end up passing out on Gray. I turned off my light, snuggled my face against the pillow and slowly drifted into the unknown.

**Gray's POV**

When I saw Brooke she looked the same, cute with knee high black shorts, blue tank top, and thin white sweater. Except she wore a tight pony tail prepared to do work. We went on the train and arrived at the town, but as we walked up to see the first house. We froze. The town had looked just awful. The houses we wrecked down, the town was deserted, and the water fountain that looked once so beautiful, was torn apart with the water spraying random places on the floor. I looked at Brooke, she looked just traumatized... her shoulders were stiff, mouth wide open in shock and was trembling as she fell on her knees.

**Brooke's POV**

I knew I shouldn't have felt paranoid but I couldn't help but think… when I left the town, what did all the people do when they found out Dad was dead? Would the town eventually end up like this? would they be in desperate search for me? i just don't know. Never mind. I have to help Gray find out who sent the request… If we're not too late.

**Gray's POV**

Brooke seemed to realize that she looked terrified and put on this unreadable mask upon her face that honestly didn't suit her at all. I decided not to say anything but then next thing I knew we were looking for the person who sent the request. It took a while but a little child recognized the Fairy Tail symbol on Brooke's neck and took us to the original ruler of the town. The child looked around the age of eight with sandy dirty hair with painfully burnt and torn clothing. The poor child took us to the middle of town, which looked even more wrecked than the front of town.

"Thank goodness you mages came! I so glad out only hope has arrived! But wait, this lady over here is she a mage too?"

"Yes I am? Is there something wrong with that fact?"

"I'm afraid so, beautiful young lady. You see I don't believe women are as good workers as men are, unless of course proven worthy through my judgement."

This seemed to piss off Brooke but she didn't say a word instead she snapped her fingers and the second the snap sound echoed. A massive fire dragon had flashed out almost bitting the ruler's head off, it's mouth open and ready to bite at her command. She gave a confident smirk and replied smugly,

"Worthy enough?"

Even though she knew the answer, she wanted to hear it from his now screeching and terrified voice. I on the other hand was shocked! I seriously think that if she and Erza fought the whole town would blow up in a matter of seconds. She looks super cute and model friendly but her power was just something you wouldn't believe with your own eyes!

The ruler stuttered, hoping the she wouldn't command the dragon to take his life,

"O-of c-c-o course my apologies!"

Brooke smirked again, she looked pretty evil…

"Don't worry about it, as long as you don't treat me like a little two year old, you'll stay on my good side."

She easily snapped again and the fire dragon disappeared, out of sight. Just like that.

"Man Brooke, you didn't have to be all scary on that retard… but I didn't know you could do something like that!"

She laughed a good natured friendly laugh,

"Nice Gray, but I'll let you right now, that was only an illusion I was able to create."

Wait what? Can she repeat that again? I couldn't believe what I was hearing! An ILLUSION! All right time to test out if she was just cocky or if she was for real. Although I did see her magic dragon, it was a friggin illusion!

"All right Brooke, let's have a little sparring with magic. If you win then you get more than a half of our profit from this job. Deal?" _It's okay for me though because less than half of this profit is still a HUGE amount._

"All right, fine but no complaints."

This fight is so on!

"Ready? One. Two. Three. NOW!"

**Brooke's POV**

I sighed. why not have a nice fight? I need to get a good match, let's just jope he's not just a little small fry.

"Ice Make Lance!"

I swiftly dodged a little piece of ice scratching a little part of my cheek. I'll admit, he's a lot better than I thought he was. No one has ever pushed me so far, I'm having a lot of fun!

"Ice make Hammer!"

"Lightning Magic: Storm of Destruction!"

There was a loud explosion with our magic coliding. Gray had covered his eyes from the bright impact.I could tell he was getting tired, but he seemed to refuse to give up! He's got a bright spark firing in him but I'm starting to get really tired, I'm gonna end this, like now.

"Illusion End!"

At last, it was over. Gray got knocked out and fell asleep, and sadly afterwards I don't remember what happened because I had gotten knocked out from using too much illusion magic.

**Gray's POV**

Well three things came from this experience. Two good and one bad. The bad part was that I lost, to Brooke. The two good things were that the sparring me and Brooke had done scared off the stupid thugs that were tormenting this town, talk about easy money. The second good thing is that I got a little taste of Brooke's power. And all i gotta say was that it is pretty AWESOME! If her and Erza faught maybe the town would really blow up. Or at least I hope Natsu blows up.

**End of Chapter 2**

Sorry it took so long to load this but I was making a lot of corrections :) review it please!

I'll make a new chapter as fast as I can!


	3. Speechless

** Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own Fairy Tail, even though I did invent my original character.**

**Speechless**

**Brooke's POV**

I sighed while looking at the beautiful moon peacefully, wondering what I should do with my life. After all I have really nothing to do with my life, with no parents and no annoying instructors teaching me this and that… I am just a free mage in Fairy Tail. I sighed again for like the third time since I woke up. Why do I keep thinking negative thoughts? I'm fulfilling my father's wish by seeing a little more of the world, aren't I? I mean just like three days ago Gray and I just freaked out a whole bunch of punks. I saw how different people can be. Like the ruler being a sexist, and those punks who were wusses, that only cared for themselves. I learned that not all people are good, but I have a feeling my father wanted something more for me to figure out… but what? I don't even know anymore, all I know is that I'm thirsty. I walked to my kitchen I think, maybe I should write in my poem book. After all, it's not like I'm gonna fall asleep anytime soon.

I sigh and whisper "Dad how yah doing?"

I open my poem book and took out a pen. Flipping to a new page I wrote _This Night._

_The moon tonight was so bright,_

_Was it because it was full of joy or was it full of sorrow?_

_As though it was going to explode out of pain._

_Do we really deserve this kind of torture?_

_So many questions to ask and such little answers are given._

_Is life a mystery?_

_Is life an adventure?_

_Or is it something that fails in the end no matter how much you try to succeed?_

_No one knows the answers, but yet why do people wander these things even if they know it will not be answered easily?_

_I wish I knew, but I am human, and as much as I wish._

_I'm never going to know what is going to happen in my life._

_Especially, this night._

I sighed, I wonder what's going to happen today? Why did I have to be so damn serious? I really have to loosen up I feel like I haven't let go, I just feel so stiff, inside and out. I need to do something that will let of this pressure. I grabbed my pillow and screamed,

"AHHHHHHH!"

"Plegh, too much feathers. Cough Cough."

Seriously why can't my life be easy, huh? Just live a normal bumbed out day like everyone else in this friggin world. I looked at my clock, it's already 8:30 in the morning now, I was having an inner conflict for like four hours... I may as well take a shower, it's not like I'm in a rush. I stepped into the shower and started to think as the warm rushing water soothingly sprinkled on my skin . This is my first real normal day at home or at least my new home without mom and dad for once… I guess it's not so bad although this is only my first day and it has barely begun.

All I can think about was how the first mission went with Gray. It was alright I guess, I mean all we did was spar a little and the stupid wusses went calling to their mammas in no time. Gray. That's a cool name. Hmm, he was tall, had jet black hair that's a little bushy, pretty built, and was kind of hot I guess. My type? Eh, don't think so, he's too flashy. Literally the boy got too many striping problems... all well atleast he's kind of hot. Stepping out of the shower, I took out some new clothes I had bought with the money from my first mission. I got a nice black T-shirt that looked ripped on the bottom and had a design of calligraphy with my name. And I got some nice jean shorts too. They were like 3 inches higher than my knees, and they had roomy pockets so I can put my rewards there or just have some room to put my hands in there. I changed into my new clothes, tied my curly black hair in a nice comfortable half pony tail and set out for Fairy Tail. When I arrived there everyone greeted me so easily and I liked it that way. It felt like I really belonged. Then when I'm about to say hi to Mirajane and Erza, Natsu and Gray were at it fighting like crazy calling each other everything in the book,

"I'm gonna kick your ass so far that you'll have to turn ass around to see how far you go!"Natsu screamed. Wait does that even make sense?

"You idiot that doesn't even make sense! Stupid, when you talk at least make some sense."Gray screamed back, well at least he knew a little bit more... although he probably doesn't.

Jeez! How in the world are they going at it this long? It's been like a long ten minutes straight, and they still haven't shut up yet! That's it I cant take this crap anymore,

"YOU DUMBASSES SHUT UP ALREADY!"

But they couldn't hear me from all the shouting they were doing themselves, seriously everyone else in the guild just acted as though this was an everyday thing. Well, not for me at least…

I was always alone, my parents were too paranoid to let me go outside with the rest of the kids, so I spent my time in our backyard garden most of the time. I remember how quiet and peaceful it was, and how the flower petals were a rich, waxy pink. The garden was always beautiful, even in the Winter time when the fountain was frozen. When the water of the fountain was frozen along with the frozen pond, the lilies would look like a beautiful light pink crystal wrapped around in the ice. Back then, my parents were always busy with work and trying to make me the perfect daughter. It wasn't bad at all, they never pressured me into doing all that much, but they never played with me much as a kid either. Most of my company were horses that I fed and cared for. It was a peaceful life, but it was also a lonely life. It life that I thought was full of dread, but now that I think about it. Those lonely peaceful days came in handy, after all now that I'm actually alone with no one I really know and trust… it's just me.

I looked up and realized everyone in the guild was staring at me, it was kind of embarrassing. I felt my cheeks burn up a little as I heard Natsu ask,

"Hey, are you okay new girl? Sorry I don't know your name but you kind of…"

This time I felt my face get even warmer and stumbled,

"Y-yeah I'm fi-ine."

Struggling to keep my composure, I stared down at the floor. Why are they all looking at me? It's making me really uncomfortable. I've never been so stared at before. My train of thought was broken and I was brought back to reality once again when I heard Natsu cautiously say,

"Are you sure? 'Cause when you zoned out, you sort of cried. A tear fell on your face…"

I fell frozen at that moment. My eyes opened as wide as they can go without my eye balls falling out and just sat frozen like that. Did I really tear just a second ago? That's when I felt the tear slide down my cheek. The truth was I felt empty inside, and I was just trying to ignore that fact by acting like it was a normal day without my parents. But it was a new and hard day without my parents. These people wouldn't understand though, they have gone through pain I do believe that. After all everyone goes through pain, but I couldn't explain my pain in words. It was all too much for the first day so I lied and said,

"Yeah, I just had something in my eye."

Neither of them looked pleased with the response I gave them, but they didn't bother me about it. Huh, I like these guys already, although Gray is still looking at me. As though he expects me to say the truth. I shudder and get back to my water trying not to think about his expression.

**Gray's POV**

Okay, this is total CRAP! Seriously, "something in my eye" that may have been the most lamest excuse I have ever heard! While me and Natsu were yelling our heads off Brooke tells us to shut up, then we ignore her. Then, Mirajane tells us to shut up only to see that Brooke was zoned out. So while Natsu waved his hand in front of her face, we saw a tear come out of her eyes. And then she tells us it's "nothing" BS! All I can do now is really stare at her, giving her a look that says "You suck at lying, what's the real deal?" Geez I know she's been here only for only a little while, but everyone KNOWS she's lying to our faces. And it's seriously annoying me…

She looks away from me and I decide to drop the subject for now. Maybe I'll ask Gramps what's up with Brooke later. For now I may as well just hang out with Erza and Natsu. I sighed, I feel so tired ever since yesterday. I just couldn't fall asleep, I just stared at the moon the whole entire night just staring into space… Crashing my train of thought I heard Gramps announce,

"We're having a camp out tonight guys so bring your sleeping bags and tents! Because we're gonna have fun tonight!"

Everyone in Fairy Tail screams in joy screams out of joy including me even though I'm still bummed about Brooke. But that didn't matter because we're all going to have fun tonight at the forest for the camp. Whatever, I need some time to have fun anyways, after all relaxing is the best therapist…

**Brooke's POV **

Well, I've got no choice but to go to the camp out tonight because dreadfully Mirajane just wouldn't take "No" for an answer. And I was afraid that Erza would put a blade against my throat if I said I didn't want to go. All well, it's not like I can say no now since I already said yeah. It'll be good to have some camp, it's not every day that I go camping especially with other people. After all Dad said to go out in the world to have fun. I may as well just enjoy having friends with me, because one day I'll regret not feeling grateful.

Time flied, and I was back to Fairy Tail in no time for the trip. We had to walk into the forest because Makarov was getting letters from the council complaining about breaking stuff. Geez, this guild sounds scarier and scarier every time I hear rumors. When we got there it was nice and piece full. We got fire wood, marshmallows and of course really good hunted food that Natsu roasted. It was really nice, comfortable and I totally free to laugh. I loved it tonight, but wasn't I too cheerful without Dad? With that thought, I excused myself and went only ten minutes away from camp but I felt as though someone was following me. When I stopped walking I saw that the person who was following me was Gray. Weird…

**Gray's POV **

By the time I realized I was following Brooke it was too late, and she had stopped walking. And all I could really do was stare at her blankly when she asked,

"Gray why aren't you with the others?"

Okay, I may not know Brooke all that well but I'm also not a total idiot. I could tell that there was something bothering her from the beginning, and for some reason I couldn't help but feel on edge.

"Brooke, what's up?" I saw her eyes widen a little bit and quickly recovered, wearing an unreadable mask upon her face just like the last time I saw her on the mission.

"I'm fine, there something you need to tell me?" She croaked. I knew it, she may have the look down but her voice sounds all broken. I sigh and responded,

"All right that's enough, your hiding something from all of us. It doesn't take a genius to figure that much out. The only question is why? You're family to the guild now. There's nothing you have to be afraid of."

I congratulated myself for that excellent speech but at the same time I noticed that she stood silent and still.

**Brooke's POV**

I didn't know what to say, for I was frozen. I couldn't look into his eyes because I was afraid. Afraid to shed that first tear because I am afraid that the tears will not stop. I felt his stare look through my soul. I was on the verge of tears; I closed my eyes scared to look into his deep, dark, all knowing eyes and scared to shed a single tear… It was a long five minutes since I had closed my eyes, but I could still feel his gaze on me. Looking at me observantly. Then that's when I couldn't take it anymore, my first tear had fallen and I couldn't stop the next one from falling. More tears just kept on coming and coming, they just wouldn't stop. I felt a cold hand gently smooth away a hot tear that had fallen. I opened my eyes only to see that his face was so very near mine and I only heard him say,

"Don't keep your feelings locked up in a cage. Let them go and I promise this conversation between us doesn't go anywhere else. So please, I'm begging you tell me what's wrong."

He was pleading me to tell him what was wrong? But what was the point of him knowing? He'd probably end up laughing at me for being so weak. But when I looked into his onyx eyes, I couldn't help but tell him the truth.

"I was upset at the fact that I was happy when my father was gone, I should be grieving about his death. I should be at his grave with flowers. I should be praying, but instead I'm having a great time with everyone, smiling, laughing like nothing in my life has changed…"

I wanted to say more but I couldn't. I wouldn't admit it to anyone but now that I had told someone what was on my mind I felt as though I could feel a little bit more at peace. I looked at Gray, there was more to him that meets the eye… then I looked up at the sky, breathless and amazed at how many stars were in the sky, shining brightly.

Finally when the silence had broken. He said,

"I'm sorry, I never would have guessed something like that. But my parents died a long time ago when I was a kid, and I guess back then I wasn't as emotional about punishing myself because I didn't realize all these feelings. I'm sorry."

But before I could even say a word, Gray had wrapped his cold arms around me. And I stand there hugging him back, crying yet again, not because I was upset about my father's death, but I was crying because I was overjoyed. Overjoyed at the fact that I had made a new friend that had me almost all figured out, knowing when I'm depressed or excited, he would know. We looked up at each other, stared in each other's eyes and laughed so hard that we fell on the ground. It was strange, we didn't even know why we were laughing. But it was as though we had made some sort of connection. We had just found each other staring at the stars in a comfortable silence. After a couple of minutes of staring at the stars they headed back to camp. But right before they were about to enter I said,

"Gray, thanks… a lot"

I felt my cheeks get a little hot but he just chuckled and gave a good hearted,

"No problem." And gave a gentle smile.

We went back to the camp and no one questioned us because everyone was tuned into Loke telling a scary story. We sat down to hear the story and at the end all of us were terrified, especially Natsu, that idiot. He got so scared that he burned like six marshmallows that were heating up from the camp fire. But then everyone started to crack up, including me. It felt nice knowing that I could life and smile again without feeling any sort of guilt. Then I mentally whispered " Dad I miss you a lot. But I have a new family, what do you think? They're an interesting bunch, huh?

SOOOOOO SORRY for not updating sooner

I had writers block for days

Too many projects

SOOOO SORRY but please review I worked really hard! I hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Something Special

Chapter 4

Something Special

**Brooke's POV**

I sighed again as I thought about that night at camp. The talk with Gray just kept on replaying in my mind over, and over again. And the more it replayed; I couldn't help but think that I'm retarded. Seriously I need to get mature… I sighed and decided to go and get some breakfast. Quickly grabbing some cereal, still thinking about Gray's embrace… but why did I care?, it was just a friggin hug… Jeez. But then i remembered his cold arms, I mean they weren't that cold, when you hug somebody I honestly think body temperature doesn't matter. The sort of cold feeling I felt from his arms were kind of refreshing, and I liked it a lot. I was about to take another bite of cereal when I noticed that I had already finished the bowl.

"I need to take a break. Or get my mind off of things for a little while." I thought out loud.

I started walking to Fairy Tail in my usual outfit. Thin while sweater, light blue tank top, and black knee high shorts. Instead of tying my up my wavy black hair though I just decided to let it down today. On my way to Fairy Tail I decided to check out the park here. I walked around seeing little kids running around playing tag. I giggled when I saw a little boy spill a little ice cream on his orange shirt. But as I giggled I noticed long red hair behind the boy… Erza?

"Hey Erza I didn't expect you to be here?"

Right then and there I saw Erza turn around to see me, and gave a gentle wave. Then turned around to the little boy to help him clean his shirt that was dirtied, but the way she took care him looked so… gentle. Back at the guild when I first met her she looked so strong and on edge, always looking as though she was ready to slice of someone's head. But when I see her clean this little boy's shirt, she looks so gentle, so kind, and so delicate. I kind of like her peaceful face right now.

When she saw me look at her observantly she blushed and looked away. I laughed and thought, I never really got to know Erza along with everyone else.

"Hey Erza, you want to go get some coffee right now?"

She kind of looked confused but still accepted. The walk there was a little awkward since we barely know each other… why did I ask her to go out to get some coffee again? Great… what did I get myself into again? I can't do anything right.

"So, Erza umm…"

I felt like an idiot as I stumbled to ask her a question,

"W-what made you get into Fairy Tail?"

We went inside the Café and ordered. She said nothing as though I never asked the question and nonchalantly took little sips of coffee while looking at me. It was a little scary.

"Brooke, may I ask you something?"

Everything felt as though time had stopped leaving us in this position of silence. But what harm could a question do?

"Yeah sure, I'm all ears."

I don't know why, but for some reason I feel really happy knowing that Erza wanted to know something about me…I stared at Erza. But, as I stared her features slowly started to relax. Her eyes looked almost…dreadful as they softened, her shoulders didn't look stiff at all even with all her armor on. As she opened her mouth to speak, I felt a strange sense of anxiety. But why?

**Erza's POV**

I was first surprised when Brooke had been in the park, but I was even more shocked when she asked to go out for coffee to hang out. Brooke and I weren't really on great terms since I apparently "scared her worse than death". But now that I'm sitting in front of her… I feel so relieved. I smiled to myself, this was an opportunity I was looking for. It was a chance for me to actually understand Brooke. I knew the other day, at the campfire Gray and Brooke were in the woods for some reason, but knowing gray I decided not to say anything. I must respect his privacy along with hers. But that doesn't mean I'm not curious.

"Brooke, why had you come to Fairy Tail directly asking for the Master?"

I was looking for a reaction, and I very much had received one. At first her whole entire face was just about petrified, but then as she gave my question some thought. Her brown eyes had slightly softened, as though she was sorting out memories that weren't wanted. I sat there staring at her observantly, her eyes distant, her hands crossed on the café table, shoulders relaxed but something about her seemed…hesitant.

"Erza, everyone has questions and answers. But is it okay if we talk about it somewhere else? I don't feel comfortable talking about it in a café."

I nod, after all I knew what she meant. Who would want to talk about their personal information out in a café…

"Then do you have an idea of where to go?"

Brooke puts a finger on her bottom lip,

"Well how about we go to my place?"

I thought about that for a moment… is she going to take me to her house to kill me for asking me that question? I felt my body feel slightly get tense, but would a girl like Brooke try to kill me at her own house? Erm that's not exactly the aura I get from her so, I really doubt that, I told myself to relax and I slowly felt my heart beat flow steadily. Just realizing Brooke was still waiting for an answer I again nod and she smiles lightly.

**Brooke's POV**

Although I really don't know how the situation ended up coming to my house, I was happy to invite Erza… as long as she doesn't destroy it. While we were walking to my place we stopped by a bakery since I had a guest I thought it would be a good idea to buy a little treat. I bought a nice strawberry cake decorated with all kinds of fruit! After the bakery, we arrived at my house shortly, taking out my keys I found myself looking at Erza and smiling. She gave another light smile and after I opened the door she hesitantly came in and sat on the nice comfy brown couch a bought the other day.

I headed towards the kitchen and yelled,

"Make yourself comfortable!"

Then, I took out the cake I had bought and cut out two slices on plates and brought milk along with me. I brought it to the coffee table… it was time to talk about the "business" we came here for thinking about that I sat on the couch next to her. I sighed and started to look through all kinds of memories, as though my brain was a large filing cabinet filled with drawers. To open that painful memory again, was like opening a drawer that was titled "Unwanted Memories". Opening that drawer I see I folder that says "Parents Death", and slowly I look through the folder with that miserable memory. As if I had taken the pictures of the scene, I flipped through every detail looking at the pictures. I slowly looked up at Erza and spoke lightly.

"The reason I asked for Makarov was because he was one of my Dad's friends. One day, when I came home after horse riding, I wanted to come home because I was tired. But when I came in the house I saw them lying there, blood was in the air. The smell was horribly filled with blood, stained along with the walls. My mother was burnt to death, my father stabed in the stomach along with an arrow on his left arm. But since my Dad wasn't hit anywhere too close to his heart he was able live a long enough to tell me his last words, and out of those last words he told me go and find Makarov. So I headed out to Fairy Tail and that's how I saw you, Gray, Natsu and everybody else. That's all there was to it."

I looked at Erza, curious of what she was going to say. She was looking at the floor, her brown eyes looking thoughtful. Then, after a long minute she look up at me and said,

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have made you remember something so dreadful…"

I heard her voice slightly trembling, and it honestly didn't suit her. I smiled at her sadly and sighed,

"Hahaha you make it sound like I don't know how to handle pain. Everyone experiences pain at one point. Whether its mild or hard you still need to move on. "

I gave her a wide grin,

"And honestly I'm pretty much over it. Hanging out with the guild has really made me be able smile."

She smiled to and said,

"Well now its my turn to share huh? My story goes like this, taking place about 7 years ago. People who lived where I lived had been enslaved to work an device called the 'R-System' and with that you could basically bring anyone to life. Being one of the slaves, I worked in a dungeon and it was the worst. There were some highlights, I had made lots of friends and one was very important to me. His name was Jellal. He was courageous and gave me so much hope, but one day something had happened. He wasn't the same, someone had possessed him and all he could do was talk nonsense. I had convinced everyone in the dungeons to stand up and fight, and I thought everything would be perfect. We would rise to our freedom and Jellal would be okay. But there I was mistaken, when I found him he said that there was no such thing as freedom.  
That everyone should finish the dreadful project. I tried to convince him that freedom was true and in our grasp but he wouldn't listen, no he couldn't listen because of the person who had possessed him. Using some dark magic he had sent me to Magnolia but before that he had said, "You want freedom that bad? Fine! Be gone knowing that your friends will be here never seeing anything else! That will be your freedom!' He had turned my friends against me and my world was a nightmare."

I looked at Erza, and knew a smile had suited her far more than that sad droopy face that I see now. The Erza as far as I know should be scary as hell but at the same time understanding and thoughtful with a nice smile on her face. Not feeling sad or depressed. But before I could think more she wasn't done, instead she smiled,

"But that was resolved, three months ago I saw my old friends and one by one they had started to believe me. We had taken care of Jellal and now I can truly live a free life."

I scoffed at her,

"Psh. And you thought my past was upsetting…"

She laughed but her eyes still showed some kind of sadness. Well atleast now I know Erza a lot more now,

"Erza you're pretty awesome!"

I exclaimed before I could even realize what I said, she blushed and I just laughed my heart out. Soon we were both laughing on the floor almost choking on our cakes.

Two Days Later

**Brooke's POV**

"Ugh I feel so dead!"

So this is how I woke up in the morning, by hearing a band play the worst music I have EVER heard in my entire life. But on the bright side it was the fourth of July! Back at home my parents and I had a certain little tradition but maybe this tradition could be shared throughout the guild…hmmm. I wonder how many jewels I have left… I heard myself sigh… I go to go do another mission if I want to share the little tradition.

I walked to the guild getting greeting from everybody and I mean everybody. Especially Loke, again he hits on everyone… gross pig. Anyways I sit on a chair near the bar and ask for some water and notice something,

"Hey Mira where's Gray?"

She laughed at me so I just shrugged. Then I heard a deep voice,

"Miss me already?"

I jumped and smacked him playfully while blushing,

"Jerk."

All he did was smirk at me as he sat down, and asked Mira for some water too. Then I zoned out wondering how many people are in the guild…? Eh! I'll just make sure like five hundred people can fit.

"Hey, Gray is anyone out doing jobs today or are they all staying in?"

He raised an eye brow but shrugged,

"As far as I know I heard everyone wanted to stay in for the fourth of July. Why?"

Should I tell him? Nahh.

"Just curious, I'm going to go look at the Mission Board."

Gray said nothing so I walked to the board and found a REALLY high paying job. Well, the job was to find a missing purse… that shouldn't be hard to find. I grabbed the paper and walked out.

Wow… I was in an awkward yet happy situation. When I went to the person who sent the request, I wasn't really surprised. It was just this bratty lady who had lost her purse that had all of her credit cards and stuff. I first decided to check out her place since her house seemed to be pretty huge! It looked like two huge guilds built in one area. I asked one of the maids for a little tour and the first place she showed me was the maids quarters… Not to be really sneaky or anything but I thanked her and decided to check all of the maids belongings. About a half an hour later I end up seeing a bunk bed that was decorated beautifully with a forest green lace design around the frame of the bed, amazed I light traced my finger over it, wait. What kind of maid can afford lace this high class? I stopped and looked at the other bunk beds.. there was no lace on either of them…

Okay this was just too easy… I checked that person's belongings and there it was. The plumpy lady's bag! An easy seventy million jewel job! I went back to the lady and gave it to her.

"Oh my goodness, how did you find it? Even my maids couldn't find it! How?"

I looked at the lady's face, I sighed. I may as well tell her.

"I would first like the reward as promised and o would also like to show you something."

She looked kind of curious but she didn't object. About five minutes lady she gave me a sack, I looked directly at her and sighed again,

"Follow me."

She nodded and and followed me without question all the way to the maid's quarters. We glided through the beds until I stop at the elegant lace framed bed. Then shee looked at me again and asked,

"Why did you bring me here?"

I looked at her, you've got to be kidding me…

"Do you know who sleeps here?"

Again she looked really stupid, okay now this is getting on my nerves.

"Yes, but why?"

I think I need to punch this lady square in the face…

"I found your purse in this person's belongings. So you just might want to fire her you know?"

Of course this idiotic lady looked so surprised I thought her eyes would pop out. I sighed and turned around,

"Thank you for the business and good bye."

I was walking out of the huge maze they call a house until I heard the lady scream,

"Wait! Take this!"

I turned around only to the lady sweating holding another bag of jewels,

"Wha-"

She just shoved in my face and said,

"Take it, you deserve it, you didn't have to tell me that one of my maiads' had betrayed me but you did the right thing and told me. Please take it as a thanks."

I nodded and walked away, BONUS! I thanked her and ran to the nearest dock asking for a large party boat and a reservation near the stadium. he smiled and said,

"Isn't someone spending too much money? You know money is hard to earn!~"

Again I sigh for like the eighth time and said,

"Not when you're a mage in a guild!~"

From then on he understood and shut up making the reservations. I gave him sixty million jewels… hmm I thought it would be more expensive. All well, more for me and all that's left for me to do is send a letter to Fairy Tail.

**Third Person POV**

Back in Fairy Tail it was the usual, Natsu and Gray spat at each other, Cana was drinking, Loke of course was with a crowd of girls, Mira was serving drinks, and Elfman was shouting a whole bunch of things that a man should blah blah blah, basically, no one understood him. The usual. All of a sudden a letter had arrived, Mira had awoken the Master to inform him that the whole guild was invited in a party boat.

"Huh? Who's the invitation from?"

And as usual he slowly got off from his butt and checked the letter. Looking at the letter, anyone could tell that he had looked pleased. He smiled an even wider smile and screamed,

"HEY GUYS WERE GOING TO THE DOCKS!"

And then of course, came the questions. Everyone started to mumble but automatically stopped when they her Makarov say,

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOTS AND MOVE!"

And that was the end of the discussion until they arrived at the dock. All the people heard was the question, huh?

**Brooke's POV**

Well. Here I was, waiting for them to enter the boat so we can watch the fireworks together. I had spent the extra money for refreshments just to make this day just a little bit special. I laughed out loud when I heard everyone mumbling questions. I would never admit this out loud but Gray looked really cute when he was curious. He had this cute way of slightly tilting his read to the right. Shaking out of that dreamy zone I yelled,

"HURRY UP OTHERWISE YOU'LL MISS THE SURPRISE!"

Everyone bobbed their heads towards my direction and laughed finally figuring out it was me. Slowly everyone came aboard, gaping at the luxurious boat and refreshments. Looking at the time I screamed from one of the boats windows,

"YOU GUYS HAVE TWO MINUTES TO GET YOUR BUTTS UP HERE!"

"Why two minutes?"

I jumped,

"Oh, it's just you…"

He smirked playfully that made my heart do a little summersault,

"Yeah? What's wrong with just being me?"

I giggled and teasingly elbowed him,

"Hmm… Well for one you're very sneaky. I didn't know you were already on the boat."

I saw him raise an eyebrow and smile playfully. I looked at my watch, and yet again screamed for sadly the third time,

"ALRIGHT WE'RE LEAVING!"

Right then I heard everyone cheer saying things like "Yeah lets go!" and others that said," where exactly are we going?" I walked toward the steering wheel to the boat and was surprised when I heard someone following me. I laughed,

"You're following me again, huh?"

Gray, my follower chuckled and watched me steer. There was a silence between us but, it wasn't awkward, instead it was actually really, comfortable. About ten minutes later we arrived at our destination. I smiled lightly, enjoying the fact that I can have fun like this again and also enjoying the fact I had friends I can count on. I pulled down the anchor, looked up at Gray and said,

"Well what are we waiting here for? The show should start in about a minute, for now lets go where are friends are. He smiled that amazing crooked smile and again followed me. I decided to tease a little,

"Are you playing follow the leader?"

He laughed again but just when he was about to ask another question, the fireworks show had just begun. Together we watched the fire glow all sorts of beautiful colors.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

I automatically knew that voice, Erza, followed by Natsu and Lucy. Geez, I guess everyone's playing follow the leader. Then I looked at the sky again. Three fireworks shot up all at once. Red, gold, and blue shot up all at the same time.

"Beautiful"

I breathed. Then I felt everyone looking at me, and by everyone I mean _everyone. _Then I heard a choir of, "THANK YOU" everywhere and all I could do was instinctively smile. Looking at the water, watching it's soft quiet waves. Deeply breathing in the ocean's fresh air, staring at the fireworks in awe, and looking in the boat, only seeing smiles. I felt as though the night would never end. I wanted the night to last forever.

THE END OF CHP 4

SORRY IT TOOK A WHILE!


	5. Glowing?

Chapter 5

Glowing?

**I do not own Fairy Tail or Gray ;)!**

Today was a new day, and you know I really realized a lot of things starting from last month…

Mirajane can seriously cook

I have a deadly urge to hit the retarded old man

I have a memory I don't remember…

And I think I may have a crush on Gray…

Mirajane's cooking, eh I just love it! The thing about hitting Gramps is because ever since the surprise boat event he's saying things like "Brooke your finally starting to open up to the guild!" or "Ah… Brooke has grown up to be a great kid." Well guess what Gramps? I've only been here for about a month! And he hasn't even really raised me(kind of)! I sighed feeling tired.

Yes, I know I'm idiot. Who do I have a possible crush on? The guy who fights with Natsu all the time? The guy who has that awkward clothing issue? Yes. That would be him…

As for the memory thing, it really has been bothering me. For some reason ever since two years ago, there has been a friend that I just don't remember anymore. I met him around the age of fourteen when I was just hanging out at home. I remember a lot of things about him but the thing is I just don't remember his appearance… although I remembered he had meant a lot to me. He was smart, nice, caring, and he was the only friend that my parents didn't oppose to. But thing is lately every time I'm in the guild I feel as though he's there… but honestly, that still doesn't explain why I have a memory of him that's missing. Every time I think I'm getting close to who he might be or how he looks like, I can't remember my previous thoughts. And it's really bothering me because I **HATE **not knowing! It's really frustrating me lately. The fact that I don't who it is, is making me feel as though I can't trust anybody. It's like I always have to put my guard up. I sighed deeply just simply from being tired, it's like my life is either sophisticated or just plain friggin annoying.

It's funny though, I never really cared about that guy until now, and lately I kind of feels like I'm being watched and I don't like it…

Alright, that's enough just thinking about this stuff was starting to make my head seriously hurt. I feel so tired… I slowly walked out of my bed to look up in my mirror, and what I saw was a nightmare. My hair was still in "bed head" form, I had bags under my eyes, and my pj's were totally wrinkled. Well, at least now I know what to do… take a shower. I walked to my bathroom sadly I saw myself depressing self through the mirror and then spotted something. It was my necklace. My father had given it to me when I was about fourteen, it had a gold chain, with an emerald charm. The charm had had gold and emerald in it, the gold had been shaped into a heart, and inside the heart had been light shades of emerald in shaped of small leaves. Each leaf would be delicately traced out in thin gold, it was really my kind of style, after all my favorite color is green. But I couldn't help but smile, thinking of the first day my father had given me a birthday gift other than money…

**Flashback**

It had been right after I blew the candles off my cake. I hadn't invited anybody. It had just been a family birthday party, Mom, Dad, me, and a cake.

"Thanks Dad! This cake tastes awesome!"

He smiled warmly at me. Dad had worn a white button down, coming home from work. But that day he had especially looked happy, his light brown hair had delicately traced his face, showing his brilliant warm hazel shinning eyes, with his sharp nose (I always made fun of him for having a pointy nose), that was the first time I had ever seen him smile ear to ear.

"Brooke, I have a present for you. It was a special gift I had especially picked out for you, I'll go get it out of my room. Don't go anywhere!"

It wasn't as though I could go anywhere, but I was surprised. He never really cared about things I like, he'd always give me like 10,000 jewels and say "Go spend it on something you like." And then we'd have the usual party. But that day was different and honestly not to be sexist or anything but, since a guy will always be a guy, I had kind of guessed that it wasn't going to be a good gift…

"Stomp, stomp,stomp…"

As the footsteps became louder the more my heart pounded, What kind of gift would it be? Clothing? Or shoes? Does he even know my size for shoes?

"Tadah! I got you this necklace! What do you think?"

And of course, me being me, I ran up to it and automatically without realizing it I put it around my neck. My parents laughed at my excitement,

"Make sure never to lose it!~"

Dad sang happily as he washed the left over dishes from the mini party we just had.

**Flashback Ends**

Right before I knew it, I had really gotten older, doing other things. I sighed for like the I was a rich Mayor's daughter to being the average mage in Fairy Tail… Talk about a change in scenery. I put the necklace around my neck and head out for Fairy Tail. No matter what kind of crazy thing that happens to me, I know that as long as my friends are here, I'll be fine.

Well, this is the usual "Welcome Home" right? Here I was at the doors of Fairy Tail and I see this.

"Yo squinty I DARE you to say that again!"

Gray again had been screaming on the top of his lungs making my ears ring and and the guild shake.

"I SAID that you're a half naked Perv!"

And of course Natsu had screamed just as loud making my ears feel like they were vibrating. But the funny part was that if you went to the right side of the room it was extremely HOT. But on the left side of the room it was violently COLD. So it went like this if you go to the right side of the room you would die of getting a heatstroke. If you went to the left side of the room you would die of getting hypothermia. Basically you were choosing which way to die. So what did I do? Well, like other people I did what anyone would do… I picked up some random people's beer cups and threw at both at them I as hard as I could.

"Ow!"

They both screamed in unison. But even though they said ow, the cup I threw at Gray turned into a ball of solid ice and the one I threw at Natsu burned. So, it didn't really make sense for them to say what I threw hurt… but anyways it didn't matter to me, because all I felt at the moment was just plain annoyed.

"Jeez what was that for, Brooke? Did I deserve that?"

Gray whined loud while rubbing the back of head softly.

"Well if you really want to know, then yes. Yes BOTH of you deserved it because you almost killed everyone and made me lose half of my hearing. Is that enough?"

I replied irritably as I sat down. Jeez he's almost as dense as Natsu! Which is pretty bad, I'm starting to wonder, do I regret saying that I liked him? Now I'm totally confused. But while I was thinking frustratingly I couldn't help but notice that Gray had been staring at me the whole entire time, seeing this I blushed and turned around as my heart pounded in my chest. Man this isn't fair, why does this have to be a one sided thing? I've read fairy tales and they're nothing like this, when only ONE of them likes each other… now I know how many people in this world feel. I shook my head, this wasn't the time to think of this when he was right THERE! Turning around I asked,

"So have you been on any missions lately?"

This seemed to brighten him a little bit but just as he was about to reply, something bad happened…

**He fell asleep**

Wait did I get this right? I was trying to start a conversation and the first thing he does is fall asleep? But now that I think about it, for once, it was quiet… I looked up and the first thing I saw was sleeping faces. Erza was on the floor trying not to sleep and Makarov was just being himself staring at someone.

"Brooke, why is your necklace glowing?"

Makarov asked in wonder. I looked down, he was right… Why was my necklace glowing? Hearing footsteps I looked up to see who it was, and what I saw was a mystery. It was a man. No a teenager, just like me. He had a hat to cover his hair but some of his dark blue hair fell delicately across his face. He was wearing a long black jacket and a cloth to cover the bottom half of his face. But the tattoo around his right eye was what captivated me the most.

"Brooke?"

The mysterious teenager asked in a deep cautious voice. Wait… why does he know my name? Who is he? As far as I knew Fairy Tail didn't have anyone like him. So why is he here? But my name, my name, why does he know who I am? That was the one fact I still didn't understand. By this time I was shaking in suspense. Everyone was asleep and here was this guy who apparently knew who I was.

"Wait can you repeat that?"

I asked shakily. I didn't really know what to do but ask again, because hearing his voice made me… happy.

"Brooke?"

He said again as he fulfilled my request. That was all it took though. For me to remember I mean. The person I had forgotten for all these years was _him_. There was no mistaking it.

"Mystogan..."

I breathed as tears dreadfully came out of my eyes. It was him… It was really him and honestly now I don't know what to do. I felt clueless. Again, and again I just felt CLUELESS and I hate it! Why is he here? In Fairy Tail? Why did I forget him in the first place? So why did he come now? There are just so many questions that are unanswered, all this cluelessness I feel just keeps on flowing just like my tears… All this frustration, is driving me into a pit and it might be a long before I get out.

I know that was a little depressing but what did you think?

Hehe and sorry for not updating for like 6 months -_-


	6. Repetitive

Chapter 6

Repetitive

**I don't own Fairy Tail! But please enjoy!**

**Brooke's POV**

_Mystogan._ Here he was, right in front of me. I can't believe it. Why? After all this time, he's now right here before my eyes. I have so many questions, and all I know now is that he knows the answer to EVERYTHING. All my frustration must have been reflecting upon my face because what I heard next was,

"Brooke, I know you are probably very angered at the fact I suddenly came out of nowhere. But please wai-"

I grabbed his arm without realizing it, I took his arm and ran to my house. I didn't care if people were staring at me, I didn't care if people gave me a nasty look as I pushed them aside, and I definitely didn't care if Mystogan was tripping every two seconds as I tugged him along. Finally reaching my house I hastily grabbed my keys and opened the door, threw Mystogan in and screamed,

"WHY? WHY DO I HAVE TO BE SO FRUSTRATED? WHY ARE YOU SUDDENLY HERE? ANSWER ME YOU JERK! DON 'T I ATLEAST DESERVE AN ANSWER? OR IS IT TOO SOON FOR YOU TO SPEAK AT ALL?"

I fell on my knees pitifully, I looked up to meet his dark brown eyes. But what I saw was his misery, I saw an apology, and that wasn't what I was asking for! He just looked defenseless, helpless, and useless. I punched his knee, and whispered painfully

"Why won't you answer me? I'm tired of being left in the dark, only hearing my own frustrated echoes. I just want the truth; can't you just tell me that? Is it so hard?"

My tears continuously fell. I was in the same repetitive cycle. Feeling relieved, then tired, then clueless over and over again. I'm just so sick of it! Mystogan came down to his knees to meet my stare but again, all I saw was an apology. He grabbed my shoulders stiffly and embraced me trying to give me comfort, but it didn't work. All it did was make me cry in his strong, broad arms. Just when I thought my world was at its brightest God just had to strike lightning on it.

"I'm so sorry, I'll tell you everything. Just give me one question at a time okay? There can be so many questions I can answer."  
He looked at me with hope. Hoping that I would let him slowly explain, looking up I barely breathed

"Okay, but take off the funky scarf will yah? It doesn't suit you at all." I smiled lightly as I sniffled snuggling at little closer.

Huh, he was a pretty comfy pillow. I heard him lightly chuckle,

"Brooke not that I mind you leaning on me, but why don't we talk on the couch? "

I looked down on the ground in embarrassed at the fact that we were on the ground while tightly embracing. I turned away feeling my cheeks get hot, but when I came to look at him again he cheeks were a cute shade of light pink. He let go of my shoulders and helped me up, leading me to the couch like a perfect gentleman.

**Mystogan's POV**

I couldn't help but feel excruciatingly sorry. This was Brooke, the girl I had cared about for years; she was the kind of girl I could never forget about. She was sweet, kind, cute, easily ticked off, and special in her many ways. After all she was the girl I had fallen in love with for four long years. It's true, she's right, I am a jerk. Leaving her in the dark, erasing her memories of me, all of it was the truth I just didn't tell her that I was the one who did the erasing. I did it because I left the kingdom we both had lived in, I disappeared without a trace because I wanted freedom for so long. But no, that's not an excuse to hurt the one I love, looking at her now I see how much more beautiful, how much more elegant, and how much more mature she has gotten.

I was being immature just watching her. I was shocked and happy when I saw her at the doors of Fairy Tail that day. I was about to come in when I spotted her a couple of miles ahead of me, that's when I became paralyzed, I instinctively felt shocked, overjoyed, then pain. I felt the aching loneliness I had felt every since the day I left her. After these past two years I never ONCE forgot about her, about her adorable smile, about her hysterical laugh, and her trait to be able to make anyone smile no matter in what kind of horrid mood they were in.

She was amazingly talented; you just had to get to know her to comprehend that fact. But I was a fool; I left her in the dark only to hear her own questions replay over and over again. I held her in my arms feeling regret, feeling pathetic, feeling sorry. Now we were on her couch, and I was completely ready for the questions she was going to ask, whatever it might be I promise myself I'm never going to make her cry like that again because I will never be able to stand for it. No. Never. That is my vow here on out.

But just as she was going to ask something her voice was cut by her own extreme exhaustion. I panicked wondering if she was sick, quickly standing up to feel her temperature only to hear her gentle snores as she gladly drifted into her dream. Smiling softly I whispered,

"I guess your questions will be at pause for now, be patient for I will always be here. Whenever you need me."

I lightly kissed her forehead and as I quietly as possible closed the door for my sleeping beauty.

THE END!

Did you guys like it? Well I hope so because… GUESS WHAT? By sometime in late January I will have a super special for you! Featuring **xXMewMikageXx character! So please read and be excited!**


	7. Right?

**Chapter 7**

Right?

**I don't own anything but Brooke.**

***BTW for this chapter I thought it might be interesting if I tried to work things out in mostly Gray's POV (new experiment) haha I hope you ENJOY!**

**Brooke's POV**

"RING! RING! Hey Brooke you there?"

Great. Anyone ever heard of a peaceful morning?

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" I couldn't help but grumble.

Who is that anyways? Seriously, I am NOT a morning person.

"I'm coming in!" Replied a deep voice.

Click. I stood up in alarm, who's there? Hearing footsteps I stayed on the edge of my door to get ready to do whatever it takes to stay alive,

"Hey Brooke where are y-"

WHAM! Take my round house kick you stranger! Wait. I turned around to see messy black hair. Oh shit…

"Ahhh! Gray are you okay? Oh my God sorry?"

He looked up to give me an evil eye, not that I blame him. I round house kicked him in the stomach, I wouldn't blame anyone for hating me after one of those. He sighed,

"It's cool, I'll live… I think."

It's not like I meant to hit him, but when you find someone entering your house you can't help but you know. Be prepared for the worse? I sighed,

"Well I was just about to eat breakfast, you want some?"

This seemed to brighten his mood slightly, making his eyes faintly sparkled. Score! Way to smooth things over with food! After all everything seems better after you eat.

"Um, is there anything you specifically want?"

Gray tapped his chin curiously. I hope he doesn't make me cook a feast because there can only be so much breakfast food you could make…

"How about some pancakes, bacon, and eggs. Oh, and some cereal if you have any."

Seemed reasonable to me, I took out my frying pan and cracked a few eggs. I wonder if Mystogan has eaten breakfast yet. There are still many more questions for me to ask, but at least I feel a little better. Hopefully.

"Brooke, I think you should flip the egg now?" Gray suggested to me hesitantly.

Oops. I flipped the egg and sighed in relief when the egg wasn't burnt. Turning around, I opened the fridge, _bacon, bacon, bacon… _AHA! I found it! I pulled out a pack, but then something happened. All of the things in my freezer fell on me… And when I mean everything, I mean _everything_. You name it, ice cream, more bacon, microwaveable mini pizzas, some popsicle sticks, dumplings and etc.

"Ow-w-w." I groaned in pain.

Who knew frozen foods could be a weapon? Right then I heard Gray chuckle,

"Wow Brooke, I never would've guessed you were the klutzy type. Here I'll take that." He said as he grabbed the bacon,

"And now you can just make the pancake batter."

I looked at Gray confusingly for a second and instead of him repeating his directions he hit me on the head with the frozen bacon and said,

" Just go make some pancakes Klutzy."

I felt my face burn from embarrassment. Klutzy? Now that's pretty messed up! Okay, so yeah I am a little clumsy but that's pretty bad. I huffed at him rudely and went to find my flour, but sadly on my way to one of my cabinets I had fallen over my own feet, again earning a,

"You alright Klutzy? You didn't break anything right?"

I laughed at him remembering whose territory he was in,

"Hey you do remember I can kick you out of my house and leave you outside starving? Oh, and I do remember Mirajane telling me that you were starving since, what was it Saturday? And what day is it today?"

I heard Gray gulp loudly, which was TOTALLY satisfying,

"Well _Brooke _today is Monday. Oh, and how do you like your bacon?" His voice shook as he tried with all his might to sound like a gentleman. He sounded pretty manly, but when we looked at each other for a moment we couldn't help but both laughed for a while. Even though he and I knew I was threatening him, if you thought about it, it was pretty hilarious. It was like threatening a oblivious "gentleman". That "gentleman" being Gray, yup the pessimistic, idiotic, yet interesting guy. Eventually we got our food all prepared and we sat under my kotatsu, and began to eat.

**Gray's POV**

This was nice. I've never really had such a nice breakfast. Nice. No that wasn't the word to describe this breakfast… it was more like comfortable. Brooke's home was a nice place, and completely furnished despite the fact of her being here for such a short time. The outside of her house was much like Lucy's but the aura around it was completely different, when I saw Lucy's place I found that her place just seemed normal, like any other house in Magnolia. But looking at Brooke's place, I felt anxious, almost excited to go inside to greet her. Then when I opened the doors of Brooke's home, I felt like I was comfortable, possibly content, like I truly belonged here. Even eating with her now, I don't feel a bit of discomfort, it almost as though I've always been here the whole time. I took a bite of pancake as I was thinking about Brooke. Wow. This tastes awesome!

"Wow, Brooke this pancakes are awesome! There not too sweet and not too flat, just right." I told her while stuffing another pancake in my mouth.

She giggled softly,

"Well I'm glad you liked it. It was my special cook's recipe from a long time ago,"

I honestly was starving since Saturday because sadly I had NO food at home AND all the money from my last mission was Brooke had all been spent! So, yeah. I wonder… maybe I can go on another mission with Brooke again?

"Hey Brooke, you want to go on another mission?"

Brooke looked at me with curious eyes and shrugged,

"Eh, can't. I promised Natsu I would go on a mission with him. Maybe next time?"

My eyes widened like a cat who just got slapped in the face with his favorite catnip. A mission with Natsu? I slightly looked away. I couldn't help but feel hurt but I shrugged it off anyways and slightly trembled with annoyance when I said,

"Tha-at's cool, well then we'll t-take on a mission together n-next time."

She gave me a strange look but quickly stood up,

"Well I gotta get ready to go to Magnolia Station, so you can finish up eating and lock my door 'kay?"

I simply nodded and watched her walk out the door. When she left, her house just felt empty, and all I could really do was stare at the floor. It's not like I was jealous or anything but, it just wasn't like Brooke to go on a mission with Natsu. Well then again how do I know if it would be like Brooke to go on a mission with Natsu, she's only been here for like a month or two… But he's still an idiot I mean what if that idiot accidentally burns her? Anything can happen! What if Brooke ends up falling in love with Natsu? Lucy already fell for his innocent affections, what if she did too? Gross… I don't want her to leave with him. All I want is her guaranteed safety, that's it. There's nothing to be jealous about, and then I remembered what Mirajane had told me yesterday morning

"_Hey Gray don't you think Brooke is pretty? I think you and her would just make the perfect couple~!_

I shook my head vigorously, Mirajane is just imagining another impossible romance fairytale story in her head again. Right?

***Haha sorry for taking so long and this is only one of the chapters I promised -_- but believe it or not even though it is short, I did spend a lot of time on it so I hoped you enjoyed it! Please review!**  



End file.
